Goldface
Goldface is a DC Comics fictional character, originally a foe of Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). He was first seen in Green Lantern #38 (July 1965). Fictional character biography Keith Kenyon is a criminal scientist. He drinks a gold-based serum he has been working on. This grants him superhuman strength and invulnerability. He also exhibits a golden glow. Gold being yellow gives him a great advantage over the superhero Green Lantern, as his powers do not work on that color. However, he is defeated while trying to steal sunken gold needed for his endeavors. Goldface creates gold-plated armor and a 'gold-gun' which sprays liquid gold. After many clashes with Green Lantern, Kenyon decides to change his motif and ruthlessly began taking over criminal empires. Over time, his flesh itself became a kind of organic metal. At some point his origin was retconned so that he was not a criminal scientist by trade, but a student of political science at the University of California, Coast City, who had discovered a sunken chest of gold contaminated by toxic waste that gave him his powers. The son of a prominent labor union leader, Kenyon initially rebelled against his blue-collar father by pursuing great wealth through a career as a supercriminal. Kenyon eventually moves to Central City and becomes a foe of the Flash (Barry Allen). After serving time, Kenyon moves to Keystone City and, following in his father's footsteps, becomes an honest union leader himself, and now leads Keystone City's largest labor force. He was most recently a supporting character in the stories of Wally West, the previous Flash, prominently featured in a story arc that had his ex-wife, Blacksmith and her rogues taking over Keystone and Central City. His activities post the One Year Later jump are unknown. A different Goldface appears in the Green Lantern: The Animated Series spinoff comics. This version is a surviving member of Razer's species, named Tajz, and was given his abilities by Zillius Zox to take out the Interceptor crew. Powers and abilities Goldface’s skin has been altered by exposure to his elixir making him nearly invulnerable to damage. His elixir has enhanced his strength, agility and endurance. He wears armour crafted from the gold he found that offers some protection from physical and energy attacks and often utilises weapons based on the gold he found. In Justice League Unlimited, Goldface is seen turning enemies into gold with but a touch. In other media Television ]] * In ''Justice League Unlimited, Goldface (voiced by an uncredited Lex Lang) appears as a recent member of Gorilla Grodd's Secret Society when he is seen during the raid on Gorilla City turning the gorillas into gold. When the Secret Society holds a meeting with Luthor to discuss their plans, Luthor makes an example out of Goldface and uses a device on his belt to hurt Goldface's face. He survived, for he was then seen during the mutiny within the Secret Society, when he sided against Luthor and was subsequently frozen by Killer Frost, along with the other mutineers. References External links * Goldface profile from the GLCorps fansite * A more recent profile from a Flash fansite Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics metahumans Category:Comics characters introduced in 1965 Category:Characters created by Gil Kane Category:Fictional scientists